Mine
by daniela.coelho.39
Summary: E por tudo o que se passou te considero meu.
1. Introdução

E por tudo o que se passou te considero meu.


	2. Chapter 1

p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Chamo-me Mia, e vivo numa pacata aldeia nos arredores de Inverness, aqui nada se passa. Tudo é uma rotina desde que acordamos ate nos deitar-mos./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Vivo numa pequena casa no centro da aldeia não muito excentrica apenas com o necessáro para apenas três pessoas, habito com um casal já muito velhinho que cuidou de mim quando fui deixada em bebé à porta desta casa./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Considero estas pessoas famila apesar de algures por ai existir mais alguem. Mas se agora me perguntassem se queria conhecer os meus pais, acho que responderia que não apesar de ter um pouco de curiosidade, mas nada que me tire noites de sono ou que me deixde a pensar como seria a minha vida se não tivesse sido abandonada. Sempre pensei que se ali me deixaram foi porque eu não era assim tão importante para eles ou por um motivo maior e até agradeço porque assim deram-me às duas pessoas maravilhosas ao qual chamo mãe e pai e sou uma pessoa feliz e acarinhada./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Tive uma infancia feliz com os meus pais e com os amigos que fui criando ao longo do tempo apesar de me considerar uma pessoa um pouco recatada e timida sendo que eram os poucos que realmente conseguiam chegar a mim./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Cannes era uma cidade pacata e sem movimento, caso não seria com uma população que rondavam as 200 pessoas e isso já era muita gente. Até que certo dia esta pacifica cidade deixou de ser tão pacifica, mas isso já lá vamos./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Certa noite de primavera, estavam com os meus pais na nosa pequena sala quando estes me chamam porque precisavam de me contar algo importante, um boato que por anos tinha andado a rondar a aldeia, foi o caso que no dia em que apareci à sua porta, correu uma boato por todos os cantos do pais que a princesa Lea tinha sido levada do castelo e nunca mais encontrada. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Bem tenho que dizer que isto deixou-me confusa, e explico-vos porque, é que pelo que me disseram o minha manta de bebe tinha um L e uma coroa em cima do mesmo. Será possivel que eu seja a bebe perdida? Não isso é impossivel. Afinal eu só uma garota da pequena e pouco populosa cidade de Cannes. Não pode, eu sou apenas uma rapariga./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p 


	3. Chapter 2

p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongSebastian pov/strong/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"20 anos se passaram desde aquilo. A princesa estava segura. O reino estava em segurança. Cabia-me a mim agora levar a princesa de volta. Completar o trabalho do meu pai./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"(flashback on)/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Chamo-me Mathias e tenho seis anos e vivo na corte com o meu pai que é o conselheiro do rei, logo vivíamos em condições confortáveis sendo que o rei tem um carinho especial por mim visto que iria ganhar o legado do meu pai./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Pelo reino corria a palavra que a princesa Lea tinha nascido, a futura rainha. As damas da corte corriam de um lado para o outro, era o reboliço. Já se preparava o festim para celebrar o nascimento da princesa. Do meu pai nada feito, devia estar na presença do rei a tratar de assuntos referentes à princesa, eu decidi que iria passear pelos corredores enquanto a confusão se instalava e esperar que chegasse a hora do banquete. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Passado algumas horas, as minhas damas da corte vieram ter comigo pois tinha que me preparar para tal festim, até que tinha um pouco de curiosidade de conhecer a princesa, estava quase./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Quando já estava pronto, sentei-me à espera do meu pai (um aparte que devem estar curiosos é nunca mencionar a minha mãe, é que sabem a minha mãe morreu no parto, peço desculpa de não ter falado mas é um assunto que não gosto de comentar, continuando), passado coisa de minutos o pai entrou de repente pela porta avisando que estava na hora e teríamos que ir já para o banquete./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Lá chegamos e fiquei estupefacto com toda a luxuria que existia naquela pequena sala desde as decorações à quantidade exorbitante de comida que provavelmente daria para alimentar muitas alminhas, sabem eu não sou como a maioria das pessoas na corte pois gosto de me preocupar com os que tem pouco apesar de ainda ser novinho para me preocupar com este tipo de coisas como o pai diz. Pude olhar de relance para a princesa que era uma bela menina de olho azul, e de seguida fomos logo para a grande e grotesca mesa./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Estávamos a jantar quando de repente entra um soldado correndo que nem um louco pelos portões da sala, algo se passava e estava prestes a descobrir. O soldado dirigiu-se de imediato ao rei, ainda tentei ouvir um pouco do que se passava mas o circulo era restrito./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Nisto o soldado sai a correr pelos portões, o rei levanta-se e dá como encerrado o banquete que estava a acontecer pedindo aos convidados que fossem para os seus aposentos, de seguida chama o meu pai e eu vou com ele, tenho que perceber o que se passa. Já numa sala à parte com a princesa ao colo do rei, este explicou que o meu pai teria que rapidamente sair do castelo com a princesa e pô-la num local em segurança onde os assaltantes que estavam prestes a entrar no castelo não a conseguissem encontrar. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Instintivamente o meu pai pega na princesa colocando-a numa cesta e agarra-me pela mão fugindo por uma porta nos fundos. Eu continuava muito confuso com isto tudo, não sabia como reagir, teria apenas que seguir o meu pai e os meus instintos./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Saimos e depressa entrámos pela floresta a dentro. Andámos e andámos horas a fio, por sorte a princesa dormia (não sei bem como visto que não estávamos a andar a uma velocidade propriamente calma), ao longe ouvia-se gritos e gritos vindos do castelo, mas o meu pai nunca parou. Por consequinte chegámos a uma pequena aldeia nos arredores de Inverness, Cannes acho que assim se chamava, era uma cidade pacata e esquecida pelo resto da população. Pouca gente ali devia viver e por isso o pai achou um bom sitio onde deixar a princesa em segurança./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Procurámos um sitio onde deixar a princesa, até que encontrámos um casal que aparentava ter boas qualidades para ser pais e à sua porta a deixámos na esperança que um dia a podéssemos voltar a chamar de Princesa Lea, até lá seria apenas Mia./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strong(flashback off)/strong/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Tínhamos ficado a viver naquela aldeia, perto da princesa como seguranças para o caso de algo acontecer. Eu cresci, tenho agora 26 anos tornei-me um homem, não querendo parecer convencido, mas acho que fiquei bastante bem./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Assisti ao crescimento da princesa tornando-se uma bela mulher, com os seus longos cabelos loiros, olhos azuis e figura de menina-mulher. Andei com ela na escola apesar de uns anos à frente, foi-me possível observá-la de frente e cuidar dela, admito que criei um pouco de carinho por ela e curiosidade de a conhecer melhor mas era melhor não, tinha que cuidar de Lea ou Mia./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Sempre que podia seguia os seus passos, eu sei que parece um pouco creepy, mas percebam que não era esse sentido que queria passar./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Agora vivia sozinho, pois o meu pai morreu de uma doença muito perigosa que afectou a zona à cerca de dois anos, e para mim passou o legado de proteger a princesa com a minha vida e por isso continuar o que o meu pai começou./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Apenas o rei sabia onde nós estávamos era segredo de estado, o reino depois do que aconteceu no dia em que a princesa nasceu nunca mais foi o mesmo, morreram muitas pessoas e por isso muita coisa teve que ser alterada, mais regras de forma a que não acontecesse de novo o que aconteceu. E a verdade é que as coisas até tinham melhorado de certo modo./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Certo dia estava sentado na sala de estar e batem-me à porta, logo vou abrir e encontro um mensageiro do reino que me traz uma carta privada do rei. Agradeço ao mensageiro dando uns quantos cruzados e volto à sala para ler a carta./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Resumidamente dizia que teria que levar de volta a princesa para o reino pois estava na hora de tomar decisões./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Este assunto era preocupante pois teria que contar tudo à princesa e tirá-la do ambiente que ela conhecia./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Como é que iria contar a uma pessoa que toda a vida pensou ser a apenas uma rapariga de uma pequena cidade e contar que não era apenas Mia mas sim Lea a princesa de Inverness./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p 


End file.
